Wearable computing devices (or simply wearable devices), such as a smart watch, provide convenient access to certain communication and computing features. In some cases, the wearable device may run applications (or limited versions of applications) that are typically found on larger mobile devices. Due to their comparatively small form factor, meaningful use cases for wearable devices have been elusive in today's market.